Ghost
by ShikiHimura
Summary: Karma is a ghoul nicknamed Ghost. Rize is a binge eater. Karma teams up with her only to find her dead. Once that happens, his life becomes an even bigger hell. First fanfic on this site! (Check out my wattpad, username: derpfacesbeawesome) Shout out to Azumiya Satsuki for helping me!
1. Encounter at Anteiku

Wassup everyone! Name's Shiki and I'm American (I dunno why I told you that). I'm new to this site and all so Imma get to the point... Shout out to Azumiya Satsuki. I was reviewing on her book 'You never knew me, neither did i' I wrote something about me always thinking of Karma Akabane as a ghoul sooooo I thought, 'Hey Imma write about that! So first fanfiction on this site! Please read! And check out my wattpad, my username is derpfacesbeawesome. Anyway (enough of being weird)... Welcome to Ghost!

* * *

It was a calm, cool, autumn afternoon. The tree's leaves were blowing in the wind, the sun was setting on the horizon. It was a perfect afternoon. Or it would be perfect... If a certain redhead wasn't so hungry. He couldn't eat at school, that's give him away, and he doesn't want to eat his friends. It was too lively at this part of town, there was bound to be witnesses. He knew he'd have to wait if he wanted to eat, so he decided to go to Anteiku. It wouldn't completely satisfy his hunger, but a cup of coffee would make him feel a little better.

'Starvation is utter hell for ghouls'. He knew this as all other ghouls did, too. Those words replayed in his mind over and over again. If he didn't eat soon he'd go berserk.

"I don't want that," He whispered to himself. The boy sighed. "Why is hunger such hell..."

He opened the door of the coffee shop, Anteiku, and walked in. The waiters/waitresses greeted him kindly, and the smell of humans hit him. To him it smelled good. There was lots of people there today, but he had to stay calm and under control. So he took a deep breath and looked around for a place to sit.

He found a spot next to a purple-haired girl.

"What can I get you?" The waitress, Touka, asked him. She was a friend of his, as well as the other employees and manager.

"Um, a coffee, please," He replied.

"Hmm, okay, Karma." Her face tilted to the side in confusion.

"What is it?" Karma asked.

"Nothing, it's just... Have you eaten anything yet? You're looking pale." She whispered that last part.

He shook his head. "No, I'm going to eat something tonight, though."

As Touka walked away a certain scent hit him. It was blood. He glanced over to the girl next to him. It was coming from her. _Why does she smell like blood?!_ He took in a deep breath to keep himself under control. Then the coffee he ordered was put in front of him. He released his breath and took a sip. The smell of blood never left. To be honest it got stronger. He covered his eyes in case they changed color. _What the heck?!_ He sighed and took another sip of his coffee. But he couldn't take it anymore. He could snap at any moment. That smell of blood could trigger his eyes or kagune, and he just couldn't risk it. The hungry redhead immediately left money at his seat and left without further trace.

Once he had gotten out of that shop he had stopped to catch his breath in a nearby alleyway. He was knelt down covering his eyes and praying that nobody would come down here. But that pray was apparently overlooked.

"Whatcha doing in here?" a voice called out.

He turned his head to find the host of the voice. All that was found was that purple-haired girl from the coffee shop. _Of all the people in there it just had to be this one?_ He didn't answer, out of fear. Fear for what could happen to this girl if she came any closer.

"Hello?" She asked walking up to him, "Are you okay? You look kinda pale..."

 _She just had to walk closer, huh? Am I being ignored?_ He knew if he didn't say anything she'd start suspecting him, and well... We couldn't have that, now could we? Karma took in a deep breath and stood up from his spot to look at the girl.

"I'm fine," He said with his usual smile, "Just hungry."

Her face perked up at the word 'hungry'. She smiled. "Oh, really? Hungry for what? Flesh?" She asked sadisticly. Karma nodded involuntary. The minute he did his eyes changed and widened.

"You're a ghoul, aren't you?" She asked pointing at his eyes , "Me too." Having said that her eyes changed, too. Seeing the evidence, Karma immediately calmed down.

"So the blood I smell from you isn't because you were human.. It was because of the humans you've consumed earlier.."

She nodded looking at her arm. "Guess I didn't get all the blood off." She put her arm down and looked up at Karma. "You're really sharp, y'know? Most ghouls wouldn't smell it so easily.."

"Some ghouls can smell it when they're on the brink of starvation," Karma said looking really ticked off.

"Oh," The girl whispered, "Oh! That means the reason you took off back there was because you needed to keep yourself under control, right?"

Karma nodded, irritated. "I thought ghouls could tell if there was another ghoul nearby."

"If that's the case how come you didn't know I was one, hm?"

"My senses are all jacked up. I'm hungry, remember?"

She sighed. "Well then I guess I could help you.." She stuck her hand out and smiled, "I'm Rize Kamishiro, and you are?" Karma stared at the girl named Rize. _Are you serious?_ He thought, _You've got to be kidding me_. He sighed. _What could go wrong?_

"Karma Akabane. It's good to meet you... Rize."

Few months later (HUGE timeskip)

The bell had rung in it's usual tune, at it's usual time like it has all day, every day.

"Karma," a voice said, "Karma, wake up!"

Karma's head perked up off his desk. A dark-haired boy stood next to the redhead's desk.

"Oh, hey Isogai.. Was I asleep again?"

Isogai shook his head. "No, but you were about to. I'm glad I said something before you could, though."

Karma sighed. He had nearly fallen asleep in class again. Rize and him had been going out late, so he hasn't gotten any sleep. Karma was hungry again. It had been two months since his last meal with Rize. Rize wanted to eat today anyway. He could eat something when they went out, so he decided to come out of his hunger, not his worry.

"Hey, Karma!"(Wow, is he hearing things or what? :-P)

Karma turned his head towards the crowd of students next to his desk. The one speaking to him was Nagisa.

"Oh, 'sup Nagisa," Karma replied with a smile.

"Listen, we're all going to go eat at Isogai's cafe. Want to come?"

Karma smirked. "Sorry I already have plans to eat with a friend of mine."

Rio broke through the crowd the minute she heard that. "A friend, huh? Is it a girl? Are you going on a date?" She said smirking.

Karma sighed. _Typical Rio._ "Yes, a girl. Her name is Rize. And no it's not a date."

Karma and Rize were definitely not dating. They were just... Hunting buddies. _Is that a good way to describe it?_

"Rize, huh? Is she cute?" Maehara popped in.

 _Typical Maehara._ Flashbacks of her eating replayed in his mind. _Cute?_ It wasn't cute, but it wasn't scary either. It was just... Weird. _Binge eater._

"Sure..." Karma replied with a sigh.

"Oh, well, where are you two going?" Nagisa asked clearly worried about his friend.

"We're going to a restaurant near the Aqua building. Why?"

Nagisa blushed at Karma's question. "Well, I'm your friend. I don't want a friend of mine dating just anybody.."

"It's not a date, Nagisa. Trust me, we are definitely not dating."

"Yeah... Sure." And with that Nagisa walked away. Soon the others went and joined him.

"Have fun on your date, Karma!" Isogai said before going on his way.

Karma laughed. "It's not a date!"

Once everyone had left, Karma had to be sure Rize didn't trick him (Because she had a habit of doing that). He decided to call her before showing up, just in case. She picked up after the second ring.

{Oh! Karma! What's up?}

"Can you remind me where and when we're meeting up?"

{Why? You don't trust me?}

"Not fully.."

{Fine,} She laughed, {We meet at the back entrance of the Aqua building at four o'clock tonight, okay?}

"Yeah, thanks.. See you then."

And with that he hung up. He only decided to do this with her because she had a habit of getting into trouble when he wasn't around. He felt as if she was more of a sadist than he was. But then again, she was a binge eater, it's kinda her thing.

"Karma.." (More voices! XD).

Karma looked up from his phone and found Korosensei looking at him. "Oh, 'sup Teach," Karma said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Karma, have you been eating well lately?"

That question left Karma confused, but he didn't show it.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been looking a little pale, Nagisa and several others had even complained about it. So... I was just wondering if you were eating right."

 _Nagisa thought I was pale? Am I? Was I really that noticeable?_

"I'm fine Korosensei. Quit worrying about me."

Korosensei nodded and left his desk to go back to his office. _That was close._ He kept wondering why Korosensei and Nagisa thought he was pale. Has it really been that long since he had eaten? He had lost track.

 _It's a good thing I'm eating tonight, huh._ Karma left without any other distractions and by the time he got to his house it was around 3:20. _I should get ready to go._ Karma didn't wear nor have a mask to cover his face like most ghouls, he just wore a cloak he had stuffed in the back of his closet.

"Rize, please don't make a mess.."

Time skip (Like about 30 minutes, or something)

Karma found Rize waiting by the back entrance of the Aqua building, just like she said.

"Well, hey," She greeted, "Ready to eat?"

Karma nodded. "I'll kill them and eat what I need to, then you can come in and do your thing," Karma said sighing.

Rize pushed the door opened and stepped aside so Karma could enter. Hesitantly, he did. Once Karma was inside he was quickly noticed by guards standing by the door.

"Hey kid, you're not allowed to be in here!"

"Yeah, get out before we call your parents!"

Karma sighed and released his kagune. He had quickly impaled the two and went for the guests inside. Once Karma had done what he needed to Rize had entered.

"Good job!" She praised.

"I'll go keep watch, come and get me when you're done, okay?" Karma said walking out.

"Ha, they call you the Ghost for a reason, huh? You're just like others describe you. In and out.."

Karma walked up the flight of stairs to get to the roof. Him and Rize had similar kagunes, so she could handle herself in times like this. Once he had gotten to the top he quickly spotted a metal beam hanging off the edge of the building's roof. He had walked across it to overlook the ground below. There was blue and red lights flashing everywhere along with the lights of the city. _Pretty..._

The redhead sighed and sat down on the metal beam watching over the city. He kept wondering why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't ghouls and humans just get along? Why were ghouls the way they were? As Karma looked down at the ground he saw chaos.

People running out of the building, police cars driving and parking at the building, and... Another ghoul?

 _Who the heck is that?_

Karma couldn't see much from where he was. He leaned over the edge a little bit more. _Dang... The prick already went inside._ Karma jumped off the metal beam to the roof's floor. He dashed his way down the flight of stairs, and kicked open the doors in his way. He had to check on Rize. This time it was because he was worried.

* * *

Weird? Yeah, thought so. Please keep reading! Comments (Reviews), favourites, and follows appreciated! Peace! XD

~S.H.


	2. MORE BLOOD! (WHY!) :-P

**HI! Welcome to Ghost chapter two! (I posted this literally right after the last one so :-P) Get ready for some craziness people! Please remember comments (Reviews), favourites, and follows are most appreciated! Please read and please keep reading! Later! :-P**

* * *

Karma kicked down the door that stood between him and Rize. Whoever he saw down on the ground was most likely looking for trouble. And he was going to stop him.

Once Karma had kicked down the door he laid eyes on the person trying to pick a fight. It was Yakumo Oomori, the 13th ward's Jason. He was clearly yelling at Rize, probably she said something that ticked him off.

"Hey, give that back!" He yelled rushing to where Rize jumped off to.

Using this chance Karma released his kagune and aimed it towards Oomori. He dodged it, but not fast enough for Karma's kagune to not hit him. It scraped his legs, and now he was bleeding. You could see it through his cream colored suit.

"Leave Rize alone, Oomori!" Karma yelled.

"Ahh.. Ghost. What is she a friend of yours?"

Ignoring the question Karma aimed an attack at him again, this time at his face. Oomori didn't have time to dodge this one, it was too fast. The kagune hit his eyes, in short it blinded him. Karma used this chance to impale Oomori quickly and throw him against the nearby wall. Once Oomori opened his eyes again he released his kagune and aimed it at Karma. Karma dodged it in the nick of time... The only problem was the kagune got caught on his cloak.

It ripped his cloak off of him, and Karma's once-secret identity was revealed. Oomori smirked at the sight.

"Well, well... You're a redhead, huh?"

Karma attacked once more and ran off. He couldn't take the chance of Oomori getting a better look at him. Of course Oomori ran after him, but Karma wasn't called Ghost for nothing. He was known for his speed and agility. Before Oomori could catch him he ran off as fast as he could, as far as he could. Looking for Rize.

Once Karma had made it out of the building he found Rize on the roof of a nearby building.

"Rize..." Karma whispered, "What was Oomori doing here? Why'd he go after you? What's going on?"

"Nothing... He's just mad at me because I refused to go back to the 11th ward or something..."

"What'd you take from him? He said 'give it back', right? What was that about?"

Rize sighed. "What I took from him was a pair of pliers, or at least that's what it looked like, anyway."

Rize turned to face Karma. "Oh, what happened to your cloak?"

"Oomori trashed it."

She walked past Karma until she was right at the edge of the roof. "Well, I guess I'll see you next time... Karma."

And with that she disappeared without a trace. "Binge eater..."

Suddenly Karma's phone rang. Karma looked at the caller I.D.. "Nagisa? What does he want?"

Karma answered the call and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey Nagisa, what's going on?"

{Oh, thank God!}

"What?"

{Oh, sorry.. You said you were going to a restaurant near the Aqua building so.. After hearing about the ghoul attack I kinda got worried..}

"I'm fine, Nagisa, Rize's fine, too."

{No ghouls attacked you guys did they?}

"Nothing happened. I'll still be fine when I see you at school tomorrow, alright?"

{Yeah.. Korosensei and the others will still be checking up on you, though, so be prepared for that.}

"Ha-ha, yeah, I know. Later, buddy."

{Later.}

And with that he hung up. Karma sighed and looked at the ground below him one last time. "I guess I'll see her next time.."

Time Skip (The next day)

The redhead was walking to his classroom up on the mountain when he heard a girl's voice.

"Karma!"

Karma turned around and was greeted by blonde, Rio. "Oh, hey Rio.. What's up?"

She chuckled. "How was your.. date? Other than the ghoul attack, of course."

Karma sighed. _Again with this?_ "Is wasn't a date for the last time.. But we did have fun."

She chuckled again. "You sure it wasn't a date?"

"Yes.."

And with that she was quiet. She shut up and walked with Karma to their classroom. But Karma smelled something. _Blood?_ That smell was too strong. _Is it coming from Rio?_ Karma covered his nose to try and prevent himself smelling it. But Rio noticed and thought something was wrong. "Hey, Karma you okay?"

Karma nodded and turned away from her. _Why do you have to be so close?_

He heard Rio growl after looking away, as a result Rio grabbed Karma's arm and turned him towards her. "I know something's up.. You can't hide anything from me."

Karma shook his head still trying to keep himself under control. "I-I fine, Rio.. Just something just smells.."

Rio's eyes widened. "Is Okuda cooking up something already?" She turned towards the classroom's direction, "I 'll go and check."

And with that she ran off to the classroom leaving Karma alone. Once he was sure she was gone Karma sighed and put his hand down. "What the heck.."

 _Why'd she smell like blood? Am I hungry again? Oh, geez, I've got to stay under control.. I can't let her or anybody else see me like that._

Karma got to the classroom and was greeted by Korosensei... Crying that is.

"Oh, Karma! I'm so glad you're not hurt! Please don't get into trouble again!"

Korosensei hugged Karma and started blabbing on about his student's safety and whatnot. Then the smell hit him again. _What the heck..._ He looked around to try and figure out where Rio was, or at least where the smell was coming from.

Apparently Okajima's nose was bleeding. _Geez, him_ **(Actually, it's supposed to be 'he and his' because that's proper English, but I'm going to write it like this because that's what I'm used to!)** _and his stupid porn magazines. Idiot._ Then Karma began to wonder _.. If that's the smell from inside the classroom, then what was that smell from walking with Rio?_ He was so confused. WELL LIFE CAN'T GET ANY WORSE THAN THIS RIGHT?! HA, WRONG! (Nope, just playing nothing bad happens.. now at least :-D)


	3. Witness (Dang it Rio! XD)

"Karma, I swear, if you don't look at me I'll hurt Nagisa," the blonde said to her red-haired friend who was still covering his nose. "C'mon, why won't you look at me?!"

Karma sighed through his nose and got up from his seat. "Why are you using Nagisa to get me to look at you, Nakamura?"

"Uh-I-Uh.. Geez," Nakamura stuttered trying to think of a reason.

"You got nothing, huh? That's what I thought," Karma said starting to walk away.

"KARMA!" Nakamura yelled watching him walk out. She ran after him and eventually cornered him in the shed.

"I want you to tell me what's bugging you!" She shouted the minute she caught up with him.

Karma's hand left the job of covering his nose and slid into his pockets. He took a deep breath through his nose and sighed. "So I was right," He said turning to her, "That is coming from you."

Nakamura looked as confused as a penguin in the desert (Don't ask :-P), when Karma grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into the nearby forest. "Karma! Hey, answer me!"

Ignoring Nakamura's pleads her kept dragging her towards the middle of the forest. Once he believed they were far enough he let her go. "What the heck, dude!" Nakamura yelled the second she was let go, "Why are we here?! We have to get to class, y'know!"

Karma ignored her and pinned her against a nearby tree. Nakamura's face immediately turned as a red as his hair. "K-Karma, w-what a-a-are you doing?" Nakamura looked up to find Karma's pale golden eyes piercing through her. "Karma..."

Karma sighed and closed his eyes. Nakamura stood there with her back on the tree. _What the hell, Karma?_ She had no idea what he was doing nor did she know why. Karma opened her eyes just as she was about to open her mouth. When she looked into Karma's eyes, instead of that pale gold she admired so much it was... Black.

"K-Karma?" She asked.

"Mmhm?"

"Y-your.. Your.."

"Eyes?"

Nakamura gasped. He knew his eyes were like this, but did nothing about it. "Y-you're a ghoul?"

Karma nodded. "Y'know something's been bothering me.."

"Hm?"

"I smell something, but I don't know where it's coming from. Now that I'm close enough to you I can smell it strongly."

"Huh?"

Karma leaned in and sniffed her hair. "Yeah, it's coming from you, alright."

Nakamura blushed once more and looked into Karma's eyes again. "Karma.. What do want?"

"You tell me. I smell something good and it just so happens to come from you."

She looked down at the ground and sighed. "What are you going to do? Eat me?"

Karma shook his head. "I can trust you to keep a secret. But.."

"Hm?"

Before she could protest, Karma pulled on her sleeve to the point where her shoulder was showing.

"K-Karma!"

Karma moved his head to her exposed shoulder and sunk his teeth into it. Nakamura groaned in responsed. "K.. Karma.." She said wearily.

Once redhead lifted his head back up, Nakamura could see his face clearly. His eyes covered by his bangs, and the blood around his mouth. "Sorry, Rio.."

"What was that for..?" she asked, clearly in pain.

"You're more valuable now that you know I'm a ghoul. Other ghouls will try and hurt you. I did that to mark you as mine."

Nakamura blushed hearing those last four words. "'Yours'?"

Karma nodded. "I'll be looking after you from now on, okay?"

She nodded in understanding and tried to move. She groaned remembering her wound. The blonde saw Karma glance at it. "We can't go to the infirmary without being spotted, so... Hm.."

Karma took off his jacket and put it on Rio's shoulders to cover up her wound. "C'mon," He said calmly, "We'll go to my house."

* * *

A/N

Hejo! (Yes I meant to write that). Well, Rio you just like to but into people's business, don't you?! CAN'T YOU JUST BUTT OUT?! Ha-ha, jk. I hope you all enjoyed chapter three of Ghost, and remember comments/favourite are welcome! Follow, too, (If you want to)! Aaaannnnddd... I have a storybird.. Username: tenkaiknightsareawesome. All of my stories on storybird are originals, BTW. (I dunno) Please do check those out, it really helps! And yes, yes, I understand that this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I am making more. I promise! But Later! Love you guys! And I will see you all... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE!

End A/N


	4. You still taste good XD

**Starlystar413- Thanks! Y'know I never thought I'd actually get reviews on my stories. I guess I have a really low self esteem, or something. :-P But still THANKS! I LOVE YOU FOR THAT! When I read your review and smiled and laughed. I just can't say thank you enough! Please keep reading!**

 **That's all for this a/n that I just randomly put at the top or bottom of each chapter. Oh, just so you (The reader(s)) know, instead of being slight Nakamura Rio x Karma Akabane it's going to be full on. I've noticed that there aren't that many fanfics about them. (I don't really ship them, though, I ship Asano Gakushuu x Karma Akabane. I actually hate Asano by himself but I find them very cute together. Eh, YOLO)**

* * *

"T-this is your house?"

The blonde and red were standing in front of a mansion. Rio was standing there mesmerized by the sight, while Karma, on the other hand, just stood there like it was any other day. "This is your house?!"

Rio was still surprised at this shocking discovery. _The great Karma Akabane is a rich boy, huh? That explains why he can be such a brat._ "I never could've guessed it, Karma. Who knew you lived a life of luxury?"

She looked at Karma who looked at her with a look of anger. "You tell anyone, and I'll have your head, got it?" Karma said sharply.

Rio cringed at the thought of her punishment. "Still I don't think anyone could've guessed it," She turned to Karma who returned to his normal soft expression, "I guess you're good at keeping secrets.."

Karma nodded. "Sure."

The redhead grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her inside his HUGE FREAKIN' HOUSE. (I dunno :-P) Once he was sure she was inside he shut and locked the door.

"Nervous much?" Rio said teasingly.

"What? You don't think I kept this secret for a reason? I don't want to be called out! If I did I'd practically sound like Asano!" Karma said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand."

Karma sighed and walked over to her to check on her wound and retrieve his jacket. "It's not bleeding as bad as before."

Karma guided Rio to his kitchen table to sit her down. Once that was done he grabbed a first-aid kit from a nearby cabinet and got out the bandages. "Karma?"

The redhead turned towards Rio immediately ceasing his objective. "Yeah?" He asked with concern.

"Are there other ghouls like you? Ones that won't eat a human that knows their secret, I mean."

Karma took that question into consideration for a moment. "Yeah, I mean, I don't know many ghouls like that, but... I do know one."

"What's his name?"

The ghoul chuckled at the blonde's method. "Nishiki Nishio. His girlfriend knows his secret, but he spares her. You'll be punished if you help a ghoul, she knows that, but yet she choses to stay with him."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Hm.. Uh, Kimi Nishino, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I haven't actually met her, but I hear from my friends at Anteiku that she's nice."

"Anteiku?"

Karma nodded. "Yeah, y'know that coffee shop down the road from school?"

"Mmhm."

"That's it."

"So the people who run that place are ghouls, too?"

"Yep, and the good thing about them is they like humans and ghouls. Not to eat, but to befriend."

"Oh, neat."

Karma grabbed and towel and put it over water, then he brought it over to Rio and sat down in front of her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to where their foreheads could touch at any moment.

 _Karma_ , Rio thought, _I guess you do have a soft side after all_.

Karma put the wet towel on her wound to cleanse it. Rio inhaled sharply from the pain. When she did the redhead turned his attention towards her. "You okay?" He asked.

Rio nodded. "Yeah.."

Karma continued to dab the rag on her wound, careful not to inflict to much pain. Once the wound was cleaned up he wrapped the bandages around it to make sure it wouldn't get infected.

"There."

Rio blushed at this soft spot she found in Karma. _Huh, you can be cute_.

Rio directed her attention to the window. It was dark outside. "Karma, I should get home."

"What?" Karma peered at her, "No. You're my problem for the night and I refuse to let you go home like this."

Rio pouted and looked at the window again, admiring the scenery Karma's house provided. Karma sighed and put his head on Rio's (Not injured) shoulder. "Ghouls could attack you this time of night. I refuse to let die because of me."

"So what? Am I staying here?" Rio teased.

Kama nodded. "I'm not letting you go, so that's are only option."

Rio blushed at Karma's strict statement. "Um, yeah, sure.. Thanks.."

Karma smiled and picked Rio up bridal style.

"K-Karma! What are you-"

Before she could say anything else Karma had licked her earlobe. This made her blush even more. "K-KARMA!"

Karma chuckled. "You still do taste good."

* * *

 **Still not as long as my 'normal' ones, I guess... Um, I dunno what I'd call this but... Thank you all for reading! And I will see you... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE! ( Remember comments(reviews), favourites and follows are welcome and appreciated!)**


	5. Some parents they are

**StolenBook- XD I'm laughing! Thanks for reading!**

 **animeandmangafangirl- You can replace Rio with Okuda if you want to! And she is XD I just didn't spell it out in case it made people uncomfortable..**

 **Arren- I'm glad you like it! Read more please!**

 **Everyone please keep reading! I love you guys and your reviews make me blush and laugh!**

* * *

The blonde was waiting in the guest room while Karma made food for her (Y'know since he can't eat and stuff.. Yeah). Rio sighed and walked out of the room with more and more questions popping up in her mind. Questions about Karma and the other ghouls.. Questions about his past.. He had mentioned his parents died once in school to Nagisa (She was eavesdropping, of course) and it was bugging her about how they died. If Karma was ghoul then that meant his parents had to be ghouls, too, right? She knew that it had to be uncomfortable to talk about so she would try not to pry too much..

Entering the kitchen she laid eyes on what she never thought she'd ever see. Karma was wearing an apron. A black one, not like the one Korosensei put on him that one time. But she never thought he's put one on while cooking.. He's not that responsible. Looking at him made her chuckle with delight. "I never thought I'd ever see you in an apron.."

Karma stopped his task and looked back to find Rio standing there with a smile on her face. "Oh, hey," He said turning down the oven heat, "What's up?"

"Nothing... There's just some things on my mind."

"Like what?" He walked over to where she was standing.

"What's your ghoul code-name? How'd your parents die? What kind of ghouls are out there? Have you ever been cornered by the CCG? And-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. One at a time.."

Rio sighed. "Okay, number one: What's your ghoul nickname?"

"Ghost."

"Ghost has always been known for his speed and agility. Being in and out as quickly as possible. That doesn't sound like you.."

"Well, if I acted like Ghost at school to contribute to the assassination then that's probably give me away to the CCG. Karasuma works with the government so if he suspects anything he'd send in the CCG to test, capture or kill me."

"Number two:How'd your parents die?"

"They died protecting me from the CCG when I was three."

"What did you do after they died?"

"I stabbed the men repeatedly out of anger and shock. I killed one but the other somehow survived. I guess you could say that's how I became the sadist I am today."

"Interesting.. Number three: What kind of ghouls are out there?"

"I don't understand."

"What type of ghouls are there? Y'know like binge eaters and stuff."

"Um, as far as I know there's the binge eaters, and gourmets, but that's the only two I know.."

"Okay, number four: Have you ever been cornered by the CCG?"

"No. You said it yourself, the Ghost has always been in and out. I've never been seen by a human."

"What about any ghoul?"

"Umm..." Karma trailed off and looked away from Rio, making an awkward silence between the two.

"Karma~" Rio said in a singsong voice.

"H-hey, the food's done! Come on, I'll-"

"Don't dodge the question, Karma!"

"Nope, I'm done answering questions for you."

"Karma!"

"Nope."

"KARMA!"

* * *

After dinner, Rio went into Karma's room to investigate. When she entered she found lots and lots and LOTS of books. "Whoa..." Hanging above the desk was a map of the world. There were tacks holding pictures and letters on the map. The pictures of Karma and some other people she didn't know. In one picture tacked on the UK had Karma presumably when he was a kid with a woman and man. The woman had red hair that went down to her shoulders, along with pale, gold eyes. The man had brown hair with green eyes. "Those must be his parents.." Next to the picture was a letter dated December 25, 2000. "Karma's birthday. She took the letter off the wall to read it. It read:

 _Dad,_

 _Today was the day we had a son. The doctor first told us it would be a girl so it surprised us when it turned out to be a boy. But I think the name 'Karma' still fits, don't you? He looks just like his mother. He has a head full of red hair and bright gold eyes. See, doesn't that sound like Amelia? Oddly enough, he hasn't cried yet. Doesn't that mean there's something wrong with the baby? The doctor said there was nothing wrong with Karma, though.. It's making me a little worried. We were able to hide the family secret from the documents, but when they had to take some of Amelia's blood we immediately refused. The doctor protested, but in the end we were able to make sure Amelia wasn't tested. About Karma.. When he's.. I don't know, nearing his first birthday maybe? We'll be sending him to Japan with his aunt and uncle. Amelia and her sister look alike, so when Karma's older I don't think he'll worry about meeting us. He'll live with them until he's out of middle school, maybe.. I don't think anything bad will happen to him there. I understand if there's ghoul control in Japan. I mean, everyone in the world is on edge about ghouls, but Karma should learn how to be hidden. Just in case. Anyway, I can't wait for you to meet him! I love you!_

 _-David_

Rio stared at the letter in awe. What did this mean? Those people who Karma said died protecting him weren't really his parents? Were they his aunt and uncle? A million questions raced through Rio's mind, but before she could think about any of them the door opened. "Rio?"

The blonde turned around to find the redhead staring at her with an annoyed expression. "What are you doing in here? Put that down!"

Karma raced towards her to grab the letter, but Rio grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. "Have you actually read any of these?" She asked.

He said nothing and slowly retracted his hand from her grasp. "No. I felt the need to."

She shoved the letter into his hand and with a cracking voice she said, "Read it."

Hesitantly, Karma did. Once he was finished reading it he tacked it back onto the map. "Are you okay?" the blonde asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

Karma slowly nodded and fell back on his bed. "I always wondered why I never felt like I belonged here."

"Hm?"

"I never did feel right with them when they were alive.."

Rio laid back onto the bed with Karma and listened. "Are you talking about your aunt and uncle? Before they died?"

The redhead nodded again. "Now I know why they didn't feel like family. They were my aunt and uncle.. Guess my real parents are in Europe, still."

"Do you hate your parents?"

Karma shrugged. "I find it hard to hate or love someone you've never met."

"Well, do you want to see them?"

"No." He replied sharply, "I don't see a point."

Rio sighed and closed her eyes in hope of falling asleep. To her luck, she did. The redhead sat on the edge of the bed watching her sleep. She doesn't seem like the tease she is at school now... He thought, I guess when she shuts her mouth she can be kinda cute. Karma got up from her spot on the bed and got a blanket to cover her with. Once that was done he laid down beside her, shut his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Does aaaannnnyyy of that count as fluff? Any of it at all? No? Okay. Well, anyways, thank you all for reading this far, please keep reading, too. Remember comments(reviews), favourite, and follows are welcome and appreciated! I will see you all... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE!**


	6. Rize's going to die soon XD

**First off, thanks for your reviews:**

 **Arren- I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO glad you like it! And.. Can you please help me with all the fluff? You seem like an expert on that kind of thing..**

 **Azumiya Satsuki- Yay! I'm so happy you read it! When I opened up the reviews for this story and I saw your username I was like, "SATSUKI READ MY BOOK?! YASS!" And then I laughed for a bit and ate some carrots. I happen to like carrots. (Random)**

 **Fluffyfox05- This is story is fun? Well, then, I'm glad it is! By all means, please, keep having fun!**

 **taarke- Rize is going to appear soon, but then she dies. As we all should know just by watching or reading the first book/episode. And it's Karma's fault! :-D**

 **XD Okay enough of that weird side of self(:-P). Welcome to the sixth chapter of Ghost, everyone! Thank for your reviews(Again), I'm absolutely happy you all like it! And I'm also sorry for the slow updates, I try to update whenever I can but my mom has been making me come to my brother's baseball and football games, so it's been hard. And my parents put time restrictions on my computer, so after nine P.M. GOOD BYE! Uh, yeah, back to story..**

* * *

The blonde woke up to a loud thunk. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. _Where.. Where am I?_ She looked at the floor and saw Karma lying there; her face immediately turned red. _What did I do last night?!_ She looked at herself using her phone screen. Seeing she still had her clothes on she pushed that thought away and sighed. Getting out of the bed and crouching next to Karma, she brushed the hair out of his tapped Karma's cheek. "Karma! Wake up, we've got school!" He didn't move. "Karma!" Still no response. Rio growled in annoyance.

She decided to ignore him and take a shower. Once she got out she saw that Karma was still asleep. Sighing, she poked his cheek, hoping it would wake him up.

One poke received a flinch from the redhead. Two received slight movement. Three received a Karma slapping her hand from his face. Four: He woke up.

"Okay, okay, quit poking me already!" he said angrily while sitting up.

Rio laughed. "Sorry, it's been about an hour so I thought I should wake you up.. Besides we do have school."

Sighing, the redhead looked over to the map hanging over his desk. _Still alive, huh?_ He thought, _Sure.. Tough love_. Noticing this small space out, the blonde waved her hand in front of his face frantically. "Yo..? Hello? Earth to Karma!"

The redhead blinked upon hearing this. He shook his head and grabbed Rio's waving hand. "W-what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

Upon grabbing her hand, Karma pulled the blonde into his lap, and held her so there was no escape. "K-Karma.."

Karma, still holding her hand, leaned in close. This resulted in Rio blushing (How cute is that?XD). "Rio.." He said in a low voice. Rio shifted nervously. Bringing her hand to his face he said, "Let's have some fun.."

Rio blushed some more. Karma had held Rio's hand to his cheek and closed his eyes. Upon opening them she saw that they were the black colour they were yesterday. The blonde flinched slightly at the sight of it. Curious to see what would happen, she didn't move. No matter how much she wanted to, she didn't. Karma moved her hand closer to his mouth, and stuck his tongue out slightly. Rio's breathing became uneasy. Now Karma started licking up and down her hand. A weird feeling spread throughout the blonde's body. When he stopped, he stared at her quizzically. "You aren't going to say anything about this?" He asked.

Realizing what he meant, Rio's whole face turned red, and she pulled her hand away. Wiping her hand on her clothes, she got off his lap and took a few steps back. "W-what was that for?"

Karma looked up at the ceiling. "I thought you were going to say something about it, y'know get all defensive and stuff.. But you didn't. Why didn't you say anything?"

Rio looked at the ground. "I.. I don't know.."

Suddenly that signature smirk appeared on the redhead's face again. "What? Did the great Rio actually enjoy that? I can't believe it!"

Rio blushed harder. "I did NOT, so don't assume, you idiot!"

Laughing, the redhead pulled the blonde close again. "You sure..?"

She was at the lose of words, lose of breath, lose of mind. She didn't know what to do. The redhead smiled and let her go. "Just kidding!"

Once Karma had walked out of the room, Rio was left to deal with her own demons. _THAT FREAKIN' IDIOT! WHY THE HECK DID HE DO THAT?!_ She stopped freaking out for a moment and looked at her hand, _Then again.. Maybe he's right.. Maybe I did enjoy it._ She shook away the thought, _NOPE! NOT GETTING INTO THAT!_

Once she was sure she had won the battle she walked into the kitchen and found Karma sitting by the table. "I made you breakfast," he walked past her, "I'm going to change for school, okay?"

She looked at the food Karma had prepared. Two blueberry pancakes, three pieces of bacon, an egg, and some orange juice. _Why'd he learn to do this if he can't eat it? Talk about wasted talent.._

[Time skip] (At the beloved Class E!)

"Hiya, Karma, Rio," Korosensei greeted them once the had entered the building, "I didn't see you two in [Insert their afternoon classes] yesterday. Did something happen?"

Rio was stared at Korosensei. "Noth-"

"Rio fell down the mountain and hurt her shoulder."

Rio looked at Karma. "What?" she mouthed.

Karma gave her a smile of reassurance. "It was a bad injury so I took her back to my house to patch her up."

Korosensei peered over at Rio. "Are you okay? I can get you a-"

He paused and looked at Karma. "If you were just down the mountain.. Why'd you head over to your house?"

Rio looked at Karma, as well, but noticing he showed no signs of uneasiness, she went with it. Karma smirked his signature smirk and threw his hands up high. "Who wants to carry a [insert Rio's age] year old girl up a mountain? I mean, seriously, my house was easier to get to!"

Rio blushed in embarrassment. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M HEAVY?!"

Karma laughed as Rio was trying to throw a hit/insults at him.

Korosensei's face turned pink and little blush marks appeared on the his cheeks. "Possible couple!" He whispered. Using his mach 20 speed, he grabbed his gossip notebook and wrote down everything that was happening between the two.

The bell then rang, and it was time for class.

[Time skip] (Insert the class right before gym XD)

Ritsu looked out the window, ignoring the lesson that Korosensei was giving. When the digital girl looked, she found a purple haired girl walking towards the class.

"Korosensei!" Ritsu yelled, causing the class to stop, "We have a visitor!" She pointed to the girl walking towards the classroom.

"AH!" The teacher yelped surprised, "Quick, get Karasuma! I'll go put on my disguise!"

The blonde womanizer ran out of the room to get their government working friend, er, teacher.

Once the raven-haired man was found he walked outside to greet the girl. "Hello, my name's Karasuma, can I help you?"

The purple haired girl looked up at him and nodded. "I'm aware a friend of mine is in this class. May I see him, please?"

Karasuma went into defensive mode. "May I ask the name of this student?"

The girl smiled. "His name's Karma Akabane. He is in this class, right?"

Karasuma nodded. "Please follow me."

The two walked inside the worn-out classroom, Karasuma asking questions about how she knew Karma. But she dodged his questions too easily. Walking into the classroom, the raven haired man was greeted by his students.

"Heya coach!"

"Sup' Karasuma!"

"Hey, Mr. K!"

Karasuma looked around the room, in search of Korosensei. "Where's he?"

Maehara stepped up and pointed to a room down the hall. "I think he's in the faculty lounge."

Suddenly Korosensei appeared behind Karasuma. "Greetings you two."

Karasuma and the girl turned around and found Korosensei in the doorway.

"Hey you," Karasuma answered coldly, "This girl is looking to see one of your students."

"Oh, is that so?" Korosensei walked up to the purple haired girl, "What's your name, young lady?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!" She bowed politely, "I'm Rize Kamishiro."

She stood up fully from the bow. "I'd like to talk to Karma if that's okay."

Korosensei nodded. "Karma!"

The redheaded boy in the back of the room perked up. "Oh, hey Rize. What's up?"

The girl, apparently named Rize, walked up to Karma. "Hi, good to see you! I just wanted to talk to you about tonight if that's okay. I've got everything planned out!"

"Tonight?"

Rize nodded and grabbed Karma's hand. "I'll tell you about it when we get outside."

Once the two partners-in-crime got far enough into the forest, Karma started the conversation. "Okay, what's this about? Did you find another guy that seems like he'd taste pretty good?"

Rize nodded. "Yep!"

The redhead sighed. "Okay.. Who is he?"

"His name's Ken Kaneki, I ran into him at Anteiku the other day."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm. We set up a date at this cafe down the road. Once he's opened up enough, I'll go in for the kill!"

Three blue lines could be seen going down Karma's face. "Oh.. Really?"

"Yep! I just wanted to tell you about it since I know how protective you are!"

The redhead sighed once more. "Okay. Whatever."

* * *

 **THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! MY MOTHER IS TELLING ME TO CALL MY DAD AND IT'S GETTING ANNOYING! I GUESS YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WRITE YOUR PREDICTIONS DOWN IN THE COMMENTS(REVIEWS) BELOW! COMMENTS(REVIEWS), FAVOURITES, AND FOLLOWS WELCOME! SEE YA!**


	7. Rize is dead

**OKAY! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! I've had projects due, fencing tournaments and practices, and I got sick yesterday..**

 **(Stomach bug -_-")**

 **animeandmangafangirl- Yep! Say your good-byes! *Evil laugh***

 **Arren- The class is definitely going to take it the wrong way, I mean, c'mon, it's Class E! They butt into everyone's relationship! XD And about them figuring out Karma is a ghoul, I might make that a one-shot or something. Then again they're all going to figure it out eventually, so yeah, it's going to be a part of the original story. And why don't you just share your fluff ideas with mean in your review? Or if you can PM me!**

 **Anonymous- I FINALLY UPDATED, YES! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF FOR FIGURING OUT WHAT I TO DO NEXT! (I'm glad you like this ship! I must've chosen the right ship then!)**

 **Update- I UPDATED! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME YET?! XD**

 **OKAY! Enough of that, and on to the next chapter! I love you all and please keep reading!**

* * *

The redhead arrived at the classroom a few minutes ago.. And holes were being burnt through the back of his head. Everyone, and by everyone I mean boys, were glaring at him. Even Korosensei was a little jealous of him. Audible growling was heard from Maehara, Yoshida and Muramatsu nearly considered asking Hazama to do something about it, and Nagisa.. Well, Nagisa was just worried about what would happen to his friend if he didn't get away from the angry boys and teacher glaring at him from behind.

Getting tired of the awkward silence, Korosensei decided to ask the redhead about this visit from that purple-haired girl. "So... Karma," -Karma turned towards to his teacher,- "Who was that? Was she a friend of yours, or something more?" Korosensei's head covered itself in green stripes upon saying those last three words.

Karma sighed. "Her name is Rize, and she's my partn- Um, friend of mine."

The green stripes on their teacher's face didn't disappear. "Mmhm. Isn't she the girl you 'hung out' with the other day?"

Karma turned away from him and looked out the window. "I told you guys, it wasn't a date, okay? We were just..." Memories played again from that night, "Talked."

Chuckling was heard throughout the crowd of people around his desk. "Talked, huh? Sure."

Ms. Vitch walked to side of their forever-smiling teacher. "The kid is telling the truth. If he did to something with that girl, you'd be able to see it in his face."

Korosensei turned to her. "You can tell?"

"Duh. The kid isn't the pervy type, he'll only act pervy if he's trying tease somebody. But.." She peered over to Rio who wasn't that far away, "That's not what I see when you're around the blonde."

Rio and Karma immediately blushed. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!"

"Well, unlike when you're with that other girl, I can see a spark between you two."

Rio started waving her hands in front of her uncontrollably. "Nope! Not right! We're not together!"

 _Ba-dump_

Her heart was beating fast the minute she said that.

 _Ba-dump_

She didn't understand why it hurt to say these things.

 _Ba-dump_

Yet she was still rambling on.

 _Shulunck_

Everyone's attention was directed to the door. Rize walked in, along with Mr. Karasuma. "Sorry," The girl said, "I forgot I have something to give you."

She walked up to Karma, who was still at his desk, and she then pulled out a container and handed it off to the redhead. "This is the stuff we ate the other day. I thought I'd bring you some, since you tend to neglect your meals."

"Excuse me, Ms. Kamishiro," Korosensei said tapping her on her shoulder, "Are you and Karma dating?"

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO BLUNT?!"

Then they all started shooting him with their guns and slashing at him with their knives. Korosensei was yelling at them while they did this, but only telling them to stop.

Karma watched as a smirk formed on Rize's lips. "Why yes, of course we are," She said with a closed-eyed smile.

Then everyone stopped immediately and stared at the girl, then at Karma, at the girl, then at Karma, and again and again and again until they finally decided to say something. "KARMA, YOU LIAR!"

Rize sighed. "Okay, I've got to go," she put a hand on Karma's chin and pulled him into a kiss. When she pulled away Karma was still sitting there dumbfounded.

"Okay, see you later, _babe_ ," She said as she walked off.

Everyone's attention was back to Karma. "KARMA, YOU'RE A STUPID LIAR!"

While everyone was shouting at Karma, and Karma was trying to convince them that they weren't dating, Rio was standing in the background staring at the redhead. She didn't understand why she felt like punching that girl when she kissed him. Or why she felt hurt when she said that they weren't together. It was messing with her head. A voice in the back of her mind said that she was in love, but she decided to ignore it until she could fully understand these feelings.

 _Darn you, Akabane_ , She thought, _Why is it you?_

[Time skip] (The day of Rize's date with her dinner!)

Today was the day Rize went on a date with that Kaneki kid. The date has ended now, but Karma wanted to make sure the kid was dead before Rize went home and left the crime scene. They were now in the subway. Rize had just taken a bite of Kaneki's shoulder, and now the kid is running. Karma followed them to the construction site, where the kid passed out. He jumped on some metal beams nearby to fully see the sight happening at the bottom of the unfinished building.

"Are you already dead?" Rize asked the unmoving body that was on the ground in front of her as she chuckled, "I like bodies like yours, Kaneki. Just the right amount of fat. You're not very muscular, so you're tender. I wonder..."

She stared at his unmoving body for a moment. "I wonder if you'll taste better than the two I ate earlier this week..."

Karma, feeling like he was dead, decided to leave the crime scene and leave Rize to her meal. Ghouls do like their privacy when they're eating. Karma leaped off the metals beams and onto the roof of the unfinished building. Once he had landed safely on the roof he heard a creak of metal, he then turned his head towards the sound and found that it was the metal beams he was standing on a little while ago.

And they were going to fall on Rize.

"Ah!" He ran over to where the metal beams used to be and leaned over the side of the roof. He saw that Rize was crushed.

"What..." He stared down at where they were. "What the hell have I done.."

[Time skip] (The next day, Karma decided to skip school)

 _Knock, knock_

Karma walked to his door and immediately opened it. "Hey," He said seeing who it was.

"Hey!" It was Rio. He had invited her over to talk about something.

She walked in and placed her things on the table. "What did you want to talk about?"

Karma wore a dark expression. He went to sit in a nearby chair so he could say this without falling on the ground. "Um..."

"Is it about Rize kissing you?"

The minute she said Rize's name, his expression darkened. "Yeah... Have you heard about the two kids who were crushed near that construction site?"

"Um, yeah, isn't that what led to that organ transplant?"

Karma nodded. "Do.. You know who those kids were?"

"Uh, no, their names weren't released to the public. Why?"

"One.. One of them was Rize."

Rio inhaled deeply. "What?"

Karma rested his head in his hands, which rested on his knees. "I-I didn't mean to kill her, I swear!"

"You killed her?"

"I followed Rize so I could make sure she was safe! But instead of keeping her safe, I killed her! I killed her, Rio!"

Rio walked over to him and rubbed his head. "It's okay, Karma," She pulled him into a hug, "It was an accident."

"Yeah, but.. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well," Rio stopped hugging him and directed his head to look at her, "It was her organs that saved the other kid, right? So why don't you protect the one that has Rize living in him?"

Kaneki. She wanted him to protect Kaneki.

Karma stood up and hugged Rio. "Mm. I'll take your advice. Thanks, Rio."

Rio was blushing furiously, and with her trembling hands, she hugged Karma back. "N-no problem.. I lov-"


	8. Ghost meets Eyepatch

**HELLO PEOPLE! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE! SO I'M GOING TO TRY AND TAKE CARE OF THIS QUICK!**

 **Arren: Kaneki is in college. And about the island arc thing.. I actually was thinking about adding that in. I just dunno what kind of twist I'm going to add it yet, though. :-)**

 **I'm Just One Hell Of A Butler: Korosensei gets the students to spy on people with him a lot, so I'm sure they'll figure it out (Hint, hint)**

 **Guest: I HAVE UPDATED AGAIN! DO YOU LOVE ME YET?! XD And.. Karma and Kaneki meet in this chapter! Are you proud of me now?! XD**

 **BlankWhiteSky: I'm sorry if I'm being an idiot but.. I dunno what a canon is. :-( I'M SORRY! I KNOW, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!**

 **Kimi: I HAVE UPDATED NOW! YAY! GOOD FOR US! XD**

 **YOLO- senpai: I'm glad you think it's awesome! And I have a tendency to make things awkward, so I'm sorry! Or not.. Y'know I think I'm just socially awkward. No wonder I don't have friends! (JK I have friends)**

 **MOVING ON! I LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU FOR READING! WELCOME TO THE EIGHTH CHAPTER OF GHOST!**

* * *

"I lov-"

The blonde quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "What did you say?" The redhead asked, noticing her back away, "Rio?" He saw how red her face was and how wide her eyes were. Apparently, she didn't believe what she just said. After a moment, Rio finally removed her hand from her mouth, but kept on backing away. "I-I-I'm.. I didn't.." She turned away and ran out the door, "YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

Karma watched as she ran away, blushing furiously. He could help but have a smile on his face. He knew what she was going to say, and he was happy that someone liked him like that. But he wasn't going to pressure her, knowing that she probably didn't understand any of it yet. So, he just watched her run away and he said four words that he hadn't said in a long time, "I love you, too."

[Time Skip] (The next day, at school)

Rio had her head on her desk, hands over her ears, eyes wide, and to top it all off she was about as red as Karma's hair. She was still trying to process what the heck happened back there, and also why she said that! She had no idea! She didn't want to tell any of the others about it, considering this is Class E. She thought the conversation climax itself sounded like a normal exchange between boyfriend and girlfriend, so she just said what his girlfriend would've said. Then it hit her.. He didn't have a girlfriend. That made her blush even more. "Oh.. My gosh!" She whispered quietly. She then heard footsteps. When she looked up to see who it was.. She wished she hadn't. "K-KARMA!" She said nearly falling out of her chair.

Karma had his normal smile plastered on his face and was standing right by Rio's desk as proud as ever. "Hey Ms. Runaway," He said in a mocking tone, "What's up?"

Rio was sure that her face was still very red, she couldn't even get words out. "I-I, uh," She stuttered waving her hands around frantically, "I'm sorry about yesterday!"

Once that was said, Karma cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

He saw that those words calmed Rio down a little. "Don't you remember what I said yesterday?"

He shook his head. "All I remember is you running out of my house like a madman."

Rio sighed in relief. _He doesn't remember! Hah.. Thank God.._ "Anyway.. Did you need something, Karma?"

Karma smirked. "Actually..."

[Meanwhile outside the classroom]

Korosensei and the other student were waiting outside of the classroom eavesdropping on the two Korosensei believed to be having a 'secret relationship'. Korosensei's face was bright pink and he had his gossip notebook out, writing things down while listening to Karma and Rio's conversation.

"I was going to head to this cafe this afternoon.. And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." The voice sounded like Karma's.

The other voice was Rio's. "Which cafe is it? There's a bunch of them around, y'know."

"Ha-ha, it's called Anteiku. I go there a lot, so I know it's good. Plus my 'friends' work there and they wanted to meet you."

"'Friends'?"

"Mhm. You know what I mean."

"Oh.. Right. Yeah sure. Why not?"

Korosensei was trying so hard not to squeal in joy for his students. "Korosensei," Nagisa asked, "Did Karma just do what I think he did?"

Korosensei nodded while wiping the drool from his mouth. "Karma just asked Class E's English Gal out on a date!"

Kayano chuckled. "We're going to spy on him aren't we?"

Everyone looked at Korosensei who was already in his 'sneaking' outfit. With a sigh, Nagisa replied, "I guess so."

[Time skip] (after school, at Anteiku)

Korosensei and a few of the other students(Nagisa, Kayano, Isogai, Kataoka, Kanzaki, and Sugino) were there to 'gather information' on Karma and Rio's 'date'. While snickering and turning the bright pink colour he usually does, Korosensei quickly grabbed Nagisa's phone and took some pictures of the two. He took three in total, the first one was of them hugging. The second was Karma whispering something in Rio's ear. The last one was when Karma was turned away, but Rio was blushing furiously.

"Nagisa," Korosensei said after taking the pictures, "Text Karma for me, let's see what he does."

Nagisa sighed in defeat and took his phone back from his teacher and sent a message.

 _To: Karma_

 _Heya, buddy, you doing anything today?_

Nagisa then put his phone away and waited for Karma to answer. They looked back in the window and saw Kama take out his phone. He typed a message, then put it away and went back to talking with Rio again. Everyone heard a ding of Nagisa's ringtone. "What did he say?" Korosensei asked, his face turning pinker by the minute. Nagisa then checked it.

 _To: Nagisa_

 _Yeah. I'm meeting some friends._

Korosensei, while drooling, grabbed Nagisa's phone and typed a reply.

 _To: Karma_

 _Is there anybody else with you?_

[Meanwhile with Karma and Rio]

Karma looked at his phone, as he heard it ring again. "Is it Nagisa again?" Rio asked nudging his shoulder. He had been talking with her all afternoon, they were waiting for it to close, as it would in another ten minutes. If they walked with every while the human costumers were still there, it'd attracted some unwanted attention. "Karma?" Rio asked after he didn't answer. "Oh, ah, yeah, it was Nagisa again."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, um," He glanced at his phone again, "He wanted to know if there was anyone else with me."

"Are you going to tell him I'm here, too? Or not?"

Karma smirked. "I dunno.. Should I say that I'm here with an amazing blonde?"

He looked at Rio for a minute. "Or you?"

Rio blushed. "Screw you!"

Karma was laughing as Rio pushed him down to the floor, with her on top of him. Looking up at her, he leaned to where he could whisper in her ear. "You going get off of me or do I need to move you myself?"

Rio blushed even more and quickly got of the redhead and continued to drink her coffee. Once Karma had gotten up, he noticed no one else was here except them and the staff. "Karma," The manager, Yoshimura, said coming out from behind the counter, "You two can come back here now."

Karma nudged Rio. "C'mon," He said flicking her face playfully.

When they got to the staff room, everyone was there. Yoshimura pointed to a boy in the back of the room with an eyepatch over his left eye **(Did I get that right?)**. "That's him," Yoshimura said turning to Karma, he saw Rio there, too. "Who's that?" He asked.

Karma turned to the blonde. "This is Rio," He walked behind her to hug her from behind, "My girlfriend." At those words Rio blushed, but she didn't move from Karma's hold.

Yoshimura nodded and Rio could see a girl with dark purple hair blush a bit. "Does she know.." The manager asked.

Karma nodded and pulled down her sleeve so they could see the mark Karma had left on her. "She knows. That's why I brought her down here."

Karma brought his attention back to the boy with the eyepatch and walked over to him. "Are you Ken Kaneki?"

The boy stepped back a bit in fear before regaining his composure. "Y-Yes."

The redhead let his eyes change as he pointed to his chest. "You have Rize's organs in you, too, right?"

The boy nodded again, so Karma continued. "Well, I've decided, since Rize died, you kinda have her in you.. So I'm going help you out. Anyway I can." He said those last two sentences with a smile. "My name's Karma, by the way."

"Help.. Me?"

"Mhm," Karma said as he nodded, "I was Rize hunting partner."

Touka chimed in. "You hunted with Rize, Karma?"

Karma nodded again with a smile. "The ghost and the binge eater!"

Kaneki stuttered. "'G-Ghost'? That ghoul that's rarely ever seen?" He turned to Karma, "That's you?"

"Yeah, I was there when Rize attacked you, too."

"R-really? Did you see who killed her? I was told there was someone on the building that night."

Rio saw Karma tense, she **(CAME TO THE RESCUE! XD)** ran towards him and grab his arm. "Sorry, but Karma doesn't like talking about that night. He was really close to Rize."

Karma took Rio by the hand and walked her outside. "Sorry," He said, "I've got to talk to her for a minute."

"Rio," He said when they both got out there, "What do I do? I can't tell them that I killed her."

Rio thought for a moment. "Why don't we talk to the manager? Maybe he'll know what to do."

* * *

 **OKAY THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'LL SEE ALL OF YOU IN THE NEXT ONE! *Brofist* BAHHHH!**


	9. HE KNOWS!

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! SLAP ME! YOU ARE ALLOWED TO!**

 **BlankWhiteSky- I hear ya on this being rare.. I've never actually thought about Karma x Yada, though. That would be awesome! And yes, we can talk through PMs. I don't mind. Feel free to message me anytime!**

 **Guest- Yes, the Rio x Karma ship is final. And I was thinking about adding a snippet of Nagisa seeing Karma with his Kagune, it probably won't be as you imagine it though.. Sorry in advance.**

 **YOLO- senpai- AWKWARDNESS RULES! (Sure, why not? XD)**

 **Arren and Kimi- I HAVE UPDATED! SLAP ME IF YOU FEELS THE NEED TO! I WILL ACCEPT THEM!**

 **Okay, moving on! I love you! And here is the ninth chapter of 'Ghost'!**

* * *

The two Class E students had left Anteiku a little while ago. It was dark now, and they were walking in silence. Side by side. Together. In the night. Alone. Karma had his eyes trained straight ahead, and Rio was looking at the ground blushing now that she thought back on what Karma had said about them in front of those ghouls.

 _"This is Rio, my girlfriend."_

Just thinking about this made her blush, but it was dark so that hide the red on her face pretty good. She couldn't believe he said that about her. Half of her assumed it was just an act, but the other half was slightly intrigued.

"H-hey, Karma?" She said to break the silence between them, "Why did you say I was your girlfriend back there?"

"Well..." He paused, as if looking for a reasonable answer, "If they knew your were just someone I know from class, they might think I gave myself away."

"Which is true."

"Hey, I was hungry that day, remember?"

"Speaking of that... Why have you been so hungry lately? I thought ghouls are able to eat one body and not have to eat until another two or three months.."

"Um... When I went hunting with Rize the night before I guess I didn't eat much. I might've just eaten an arm or something..."

"Ah! Then you need to eat more! Rize was right, you do neglect your meals!"

Karma quickly grabbed Rio's hand and pulled her towards him. "Well, now that I think about it, I'm kinda hungry now.. Will you help me out with that, Rio?"

Rio was blushing. She could feel it. And she could also feel Karma's other hand snake around her waist. "It was your right shoulder I bit off of last time, right? So should I bite your left?"

She was blushing so hard right now and she knew it. Karma knew it, too, but he was just playing with her. Cuz that's how he is, all the time. Rio chuckled awkwardly. "Ha-ha.. Okay, Karma I get it now.. You can stop."

"What~? Is this bothering you?"

He tightened his grip on her hand and rested his forehead on Rio's. "This is bothering you, your hand is shaking. I can feel it. And your head is warm, but you don't have a fever. So.. What is that? Blush?"

Rio pushed Karma away from her, quickly. She took a few steps back, into the light of headlights. That belonged to a car. That was about to hit her.

Quickly pushing her out of the way, Karma landed on top of Rio after the car fled the scene. Rio felt drops of some type of liquid splash on her face. _Is... Karma crying?_ She opened her eyes to see Karma on top of her, that liquid pouring down his face. Rio touched her face to get some of the liquid on it, then she brought her fingers into her field of vision. _It's blood..._ Looking at Karma, she saw he hadn't even noticed the blood. He opened his eyes to look at Rio. "Hey... You okay?"

"Forget me," She said, touching his face, "I'm not the one with a massive cut on my forehead."

"Cut?" He lifted his hand and touched his forehead to see if Rio was telling the truth. "Oh. Okay."

"What?!" She said sitting up, Karma copying her actions, "'Okay'?! That's all you have to say about it?!"

"It's nothing serious, Rio, calm down."

"You have blood gushing down your face!"

"Why are you so worried about me?"

That question, Rio didn't have an answer to. She stopped. She looked down. "The school trip is tomorrow, you might want to patch that up so Korosensei doesn't see. You know he'll scold you about it if he sees it."

Karma sighed and got up off the ground. "Thanks."

He reached his hand out for Rio to grab. "I'll walk you home, okay?"

[A day later] (Back at the hotel) {I skipped the drama with the high schoolers}

Everyone was back at the hotel. They were in their gender rooms, talking. About what exactly? Let's see... Girls and guys. That is the stuff they talk about on these kind of trips, right? *Checks with friends* Yeah, yeah, that's right.

After the stuff that had happened earlier that day, a certain blonde wanted to check on the group that suffered. Or Karma, really. She couldn't explain it. She just felt like she should check on him. Something told her that. "Hey, guys, I'll be right back," She said getting up from the circle the girls had made.

"Why? Whatcha doing?" Kurahashi asked.

Kataoka smirked. "Isn't it obvious, girls? She going to go see Karma."

"What?! I am not!"

"C'mon," Yada said shifting her sitting position, "You have been spending a lot of time with him."

"Why don't you just admit it," Ms. Vitch said, a smug grin formed on her face, "You like Karma!"

"What?! I do not!"

"Do, too!" The girls said with a chuckle.

Ignoring them, Rio quickly left the room and walked down the hall to the boys. She heard talking going on, so she waited outside the door, listening.

"Which girl do you like in our class?" A voice, Kimura assumably said.

"We all 'fessed up, so you've gotta tell us, too." That was Maehara.

"Hm..." She couldn't make that voice out. She couldn't tell who it was. "Okuda, I guess." Karma. That was Karma. And he said Okuda. Rio backed away from the door, but her foot hit the wall and made a slight noise.

"Did you hear that?" Karma asked.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back, okay?"

Rio, hearing Karma walk towards the door, ran away. Back to the girls gender room. When she got back the girls asked her if she was okay.

"H-huh?" Rio replied, not understanding the question, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

[Meanwhile, with Karma]

The redhead opened the door and peered outside. "I swear I heard something.." He caught a glimpse of yellow turning the corner. _Must've been Korosensei..._

When he turned his head to look in the room, he saw Korosensei on the window, writing something down. _What the hell?_ He turned to look down the hallway. _Was it... Another ghoul?_ He shook his head, deciding to ignore the issue and enjoy his evening. _I worry about it later..._


	10. Worry

**WELCOME FRIENDS! I'm so sorry about not updating in awhile.. My family flew to Illinois for my uncle's wedding and I forgot my computer. Then when we got back my mom said we were going to the beach, two hours away. I brought my computer that time, but never got around to using it. BUT! THAT'S NO EXCUSE! I am accepting every virtual slap from all of you! But first: Reviews.**

 **The Exploding Dino- XD XD OMG I LOVE THIS REVIEW! Hah~ You make me laugh, friend! Ha-ha! Good news: I have updated! Yay! (So put the bloody knife away XD)**

 **Arren and taarke: What Karma said back at Anteiku will come into play later.. Don't you worry. *Evil laugh* :-)**

 **YOLO-senpai, Kimi, Arren- UPDATEZZZ R HERE NOW!**

 **I'm just one hell of a butler: I wanted a moment between them when Karma was hurt.. Or did you want Karma to be impaled and tell Rio it was no big deal? I mean, not to be rude or anything... I kinda thought this was the best way to go along the lines of 'Karma gets hurt then Rio/Karma fluff happens'. [I don't mean to be rude! I don't mean to be, I swear!] :-(**

 **Arren- Wow, really? You're thirteen? Cool. And you think I'm better than you at writing? Don't think like that! C'mon.. You're just as good as I am.. I'm not that good.. In my opinion. But I do appreciate the flattering, though. EH I HAVE A LOW SELF-ESTEEM! I BELIEVE IN YOU! I have got to stop rambling... Sorry, bad habit. Hey, if it helps: I've noticed reading different writing styles helps. That's where I pick up my tips. It helps, it really does! Hey, if you're looking for some good writing to check out, to help you get better, I recommend Azumiya Satsuki. She writes books here on ! She's nice.. She'll help you out! I could even ask her for you! If you want.. Um, yeah. Check her out!**

 **OKAI! CHAPTER TEN! UP AND AT EM! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the school trip. Two weeks since Rio had heard that Karma likes Okuda. She couldn't get it out of her head. Every time she looked at the girl with raven hair and glasses, it was meant to insult her. But instead she couldn't. She kept her mouth shut. Okuda was too nice and she never did anything to make anyone mad, Rio just couldn't be mad at her. _I can see why he likes her..._

It was a Wednesday afternoon, a few people from class E decided to go to a nearby cafe together to chat. They chatted and ate and chatted and ate. The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon when the owner of the cafe turned on the small TV that was hanging up in the corner of the room. Rio read the headlines that appeared at the bottom of the screen.

'Ghoul attacks: Ghost sightings all over Japan'

"I guess the Ghost is becoming more active," Sugino said looking at the screen, "Bummer. I was really hoping he'd stay low.'

"Why?" Nagisa asked the sports-fan.

"He's one of the most powerful ghouls around. If he's more active it increases the chance of us being attacked by him."

"He's also a ghoul, remember? They're scary by themselves.. A powerful one like this is just terrifying."

Rio kept reading the headlines over and over again. _Ghost..?_ And again. _Karma..._ And again. _Why?_

They were interviewing some man about the sightings of Ghost.

"He was just waltzin' across the street when he turned around. I mean, he looked straight at me! His eyes were sharp like a snake or something! It scared the bejeezus outta me!"

"Sharp eyes.." The blonde whispered to herself, "Something's not right.."

(Time skip, Night) [The class E students are just leaving the cafe]

The students left the cafe awhile ago. It was dark. The permanent crescent moon hung in the sky and glowed brightly like a star up above. The students were enjoying a conversation about their assassination attempts when they heard a weird crunching sound.

"Ha-ha! I tried that once, Okuda, Korosensei saw right through me!" Sugino said laughing lightly.

"You mean like he sees through everyone?" Nagisa said chuckling.

 _Crunch_

Everyone stopped talking. Everyone looked around. Everyone hesitantly started forward again.

"What was that sound..?"

"Gross.."

 _Crunch_

Okuda yelped, and everyone stopped moving once again. They all turned their heads to the alleyway directly to their left. They saw a body- A dead body- with blood surrounding it and a boy in a cloak- eating part of it.

 _Crunch_

Their breath was shaking, they could hear it.

 _Crunch_

The boy stopped eating for a moment and turned to look at the group of junior-high schoolers. The group didn't move as they watched the boy stand up, slowly.

"That's it! I'm calling the CCG!" Sugino said quickly pulling out his phone.

But before he could even turn the phone on, the boy was gone.

"Where'd he..." Okuda whispered looked around the alleyway.

"I got a glimpse of his eyes.." Nagisa said, "That man they were interviewing was right. His eyes were sharp, but they were also a ghoul's eyes."

"What should we do?" Okuda asked.

"We should report this to Mr. Karasuma tomorrow. The government is connected to the CCG after all."

Rio looked at the body that lay lifeless on the hard floor of the alleyway. It was surely dead. Blood surrounding it, teeth marks on it, body parts flung all over the place. The darkness wasn't helping the feeling that was surrounding them right now. It helped the emersion, but it did not ease their fear.

Okuda was shaking, breath wavering, eyes widened.

Nagisa's face held a grim expression.

Sugino just stood there, the keypad opened on his phone. But he didn't dial the number. Heck, he didn't even put the phone away.

And Rio... Rio she just stood there dumbfounded at the sight. All that was going through her mind was one thing - _Karma_.

(Time skip, the next day) [At school]

The group had just told Karasuma everything. They told him everything they saw. Every little detail they could recall about the boy- the ghoul- called Ghost. About his cloak, the small peek they got of his eyes. Everyone in the group- except Rio.

She didn't speak. She didn't look Karasuma in the eye.

When they were done talking they went back to class like it never happened. But before she sat down she glanced at the back of the classroom. But the seat was empty. Karma wasn't at school. He was worrying her. Worrying her dead.

[Meanwhile with Karma]

The redhead lay in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't feel anything. The only thing he felt was this burning feeling that told him to kill anything that tried to mess with him.

He couldn't go to school like this.

Not the way he was now.

There was something inside of him that was whispering 'In my way' and 'kill' over and over again. It was annoying, it was driving him crazy.

It was... freaking him out.

When he left his house at the end of the day, it wasn't to eat. It was to kill. Something in him loved the satisfaction of it. The sight of it. The feeling of it.

Something loved the warm liquid that splattered all over him when he tore his victim apart. Loved the way they screamed and begged for their lives. Loved the way he cut his way through the victim's body. Something loved it. Loved it. Loved it.

Maybe he loved it, too.

Hell, he couldn't even tell anymore. To be honest, he couldn't even tell if he cared anymore.

This thing inside of him was just... taking over.

 _Rio must be thinking there's something wrong with me right about now... Rio..._

The topic was fixed on her now. Now that he thought about it.. When they got back from the school trip she seemed to be avoiding him. She didn't speak to him. She didn't make eye contact.

 _Something's wrong..._

He was worried now. After he figured out was she was to him, he was worried about what could happen to her. He couldn't think straight anymore. His head hurt. He just needed to eat something again tonight. Then he'd be fine. His just needed to forget about it. Forget about his troubles. His worries. His fears. And perhaps... just forget about Rio. Just for tonight.

 _Yeah... just... for... tonight._


	11. ghost

**Hello, friends! It may be a short chapter, but I wanted to build suspense for ye all! But first: REVIEWS!**

 **Arren, Arren Hinoka, Arren Akasu- YAY!**

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOL- I'm glad you like the story! And I am female, friend!**

 **Kimi- Are you gonna slap me again? x30 for the wait and x30 for the short chapter! :-)**

 **FallenWaterTheFallen- *evil laugh* You'll understand soon...**

 **Fan- UPDATE IS HERE (not a very long one, but it's here!)**

 **OKAY! Here we go!**

* * *

A voice was echoing in my head. Over and over and over again it said 'kill'. I could hear it. It wasn't annoying, it was comforting. I knew why I was going on those hunts so often now. I was giving into the voice. Each time I gave in to it, it grew stronger. It had better control over me. More control over me. Did I know who or what the voice was? Hell no. All I know is that, it's trying to take over.

 _WhAT's tHat GiRL's NamE agAiN?_

I opened my eyes and looked around my bedroom. Then it hit me, it was that voice. I sighed. "Which girl?"

 _THaT gIrL YoU AlwAyS HAnG OuT WiTH._

"Okuda?"

 _nO, thE BlONde._

Oh. He was talking about Rio. "Rio?" I said it like a question, though I knew it was the answer.

 _yEah, HeR._

"What about her?"

 _whY DoN'T yOU jUSt KiLl hEr?_

"She's my friend."

 _SHe'S aLsO a HuMAn._

"So?"

 _ShE coULd GeT kILleD foR heLPiNg YOu._

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. She could get killed by other ghouls or by the people of the law. She was never supposed to help me anyway. "I know."

 _iF YOu dON't KiLl hER, I wILL._

"Whatcha mean?"

 _I KnOW hoW YOu woRk. i KnoW hOW tO cONtRoL yOu._

He laughed sinisterly.

 _iT'lL bE EAsY._

I sighed. I don't care anymore. I give up. I'm done. "Go ahead." He laughed once more.

 _oF CouRSE..._

 _GHOST._


	12. Realization

**SUP!**

 **Arren Akasu: MWAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHA You'll just have to wait till next chapter, okay? I'm saving the action-packed part for the next chapter...**

 **Guest: (Assumingly- The Exploding Dino) Yes, OHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHH YES! Plz put away your knife, friend! The next chapter of Ghost is here!**

 **Now, now, friends this end with another cliffhanger (Cuz waffles). And I want you all to give me some ideas on what to call you! (And I'm getting a update schedule, YAY) Okay, love you all! And here's chapter eleven of Ghost: Realization!**

* * *

It was halfway through the school day. Monday, at that. The start of a new week. The redhead hadn't shown up at all today. Rio couldn't concentrate with her work, the assassination, or anything. She was too worried to even know that Nagisa and Korosensei were calling her name.

"Rio?"

She was staring at her desk having an inner monologue with herself about where Karma was and if he was okay. After hearing about the frequent Ghost attacks, she figured something was wrong. He told her that he only ever hunted when he was nearly at his limit. So that was basically after two or three months, but the frequent ones have been happening almost every night since they got back from Kyoto.

"Rio?"

It was also said that none of the bodies were eaten, so he is sticking to what he said. That meant he was killing these people for satisfaction. Pleasure. Lust. Want. _Need_.

"Rio!"

But why would he kill all those people just for that stupid reason? She had no idea. It was seriously mind-boggling; confusing; weird. She didn't understand. He'd tell her if something was up... Right? He'd come to her if he was hurt, right? Right? Right...?

"RIO!"

The blonde jumped up in her seat, nearly tipping the chair over, and looked up at the two calling her name. "Oh, hey Korosensei, Nagisa. What's up?"

"Are you okay, Nakamura?" The bluenette asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"Whatcha mean?"

"I mean," Korosensei said sighing, "You seem distracted."

"Distracted, huh?" She stared at her desk once more, "I can believe that."

"I guess you're worried about Karma."

The blonde nodded. "I want to check on him... But I forget where he lives..."

Korosensei chuckled his familiar chuckle. "We can ask Karasuma..."

Nagisa and Rio eyeballed each other suspiciously.

 **(Time skip) [A half an hour later] {Karma's house}**

 _Knock knock_

Rio, Nagisa, and Korosensei stood at the redhead's doorstep. They knocked on his door but he didn't answer. So they knocked again.

And again.

And again.

Nothing.

Rio was clearly worries now. "Karma!" She ran to the left side of the house, if she remembered correctly, that was where his room was. "Karma! Karma!" Still nothing. She was shaking. "KARMA!" Korosensei and Nagisa were behind her, patting her head and shoulders in a comforting manner. But she couldn't be comforted. She was scared. Worried. **_Empty._**

"We'll come back during lunch, Nakamura," Korosensei said, grabbing her arm and gently pulling her towards the front door. "Yeah," Nagisa whispered, "He should be back by then..." He walked off, and whispered something else that was loud enough so the blonde could just barely hear it. "Hopefully."

 **(Time skip) [Another half an hour later] {Back at the classroom}**

When they walked in the door of the oh-so-familiar classroom, everyone was packed in the back of the room. Karasuma was slightly smiling, Irina clung to him while grinning. Everyone else was either laughing, talking or nudging the person they were crowding. Neither of the three, who had just walked in, knew who it was. The all just slowly walked to the back of the classroom. Just a few feet away, Rio could see something. Something... Red. Her face immediately brightened and she pushed through the crowd to the desk that a certain redhead sat.

"K-Karma?" She said once in front of his desk.

He smiled and nodded. "Present and accounted for."

Rio covered her mouth, and a small whimper omitted from her.

Arms were suddenly around the redhead. The blonde was hugging him. Tight.

"R-R-Rio... I-I c-can't breathe.."

The blonde loosened her grip; the room quieted. All Rio heard was the fast sound of Karma's heartbeat. Rio pulled back and sighed. Then she slapped him. "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU!?"

 **(Time skip) [Study hall]**

They were alone in the classroom. Karma and Rio. It was quiet. Karma sitting on Rio's right, leaning on his hands, Rio staring at him attentively.

"I watched the news, Karma."

The redhead looked up. "And?"

"You've been binge eating."

"No, I haven't."

"Then why'd you kill all those people?" She said, raising her voice.

Karma hung his head, gripped his hair. "I don't know... She won't tell me..."

"Who won't tell you?"

Karma looked at her, his eyes had changed. "Rize."


	13. Authors note

OKAY! Greetings people of the universe! I have an important announcement!

UPDATE SCHEDULE!

Yassssss, okay, so, I have decided to update every Wednesday (If i can). On Tuesday I have fencing, so that's a no. And a no for Monday cuz it's Monday, and mmmmmmaaaaaayyyyyyyyybe I could try updatin' a few of my other books on Thursday or Friday.

AND! I was wondering if you all would like a book that's written by me and my friend Micah (She's the best). Her username is xX_mecah-kun_Xx (On wattpad) and I know her IRL. Literally. She lives, like, a house down from me.

We were thinking about writing a one-shot or something together. Give us some ideas and tell us if you want us to do this book. Or one-shot. Or whatever. :-P

ANYWAYYSSSSS, that's all I have for this chapter, friends. I will update TOMORROW, so BE PREPARED FOR ACTION! Mwahahaha...

Okoi, see ya!


	14. Cut

**SUP! Another chapter, as promised. But first, REVIEWS!**

 **Arren Akasu: YESSS! Epicness, right here. AND! You get another one!**

 **Okay friends! Next chapter of Ghost! Happy birthday, merry Christmas, Happy new year, GOODBYE!**

* * *

"W-what?"

His eyes changed back to normal as he grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her outside, where everyone else was. They were playing with that ball that had Korosensei's face on it, kicking it around the real Korosensei; everyone had guns or the anti-sensei knives. They all stopped and looked at the two. A few mumbled 'where are they going?' or 'what's going on?', but the two just kept walking.

They were deep into the forest, far enough in so nobody from Class E could see or hear them and far enough in so nobody from the main building would either.

The minute he was sure they were alone, he quickly took off his jacket- throwing it off into a tree. His eyes changed and he looked straight at Rio.

She gasped and took a step back. "K-Karma..?" He took a step forward. "K-Karma.. W-What are you-"

He released his kagune and swung it at her. Just barely dodging it, she fell back against a tree. "Karma!"

Karma chuckled and grabbed his head, gripping his hair and groaning. "S-She said you've gotta die... S-She says she's gonna kill you..." He looked up at her, that twisted smile of his plastered upon his face. "She says if I won't," He pointed to the temple of his head and grinned, "She will."

His kagune swung at her, she ducked, the kagune just barely grazing the hairs on her head.

 _This isn't right._

He swung again.

 _I knew something was wrong._

And again.

 _Karma..!_

When he swung at her this time, she didn't dodge it.

At least, not fast enough.

Warm liquid oozed down her chest, staining her shirt. She clutched her shoulder and groaned loudly in pain. She heard a light sniffing sound; looking up, she groaned lightly in pain. Karma was right there. Standing right in front of her. He was sniffing.

"What's that..." He sniffed again. "Is that...?" He looked down at the blonde. "R-Rio..." His eyes had changed back. "Is that blood?"

"Rio, why are you..."

Rio winced while trying to stand. "K-Karma..."

"Rio... What happened to you..?"

The blonde pointed to the redhead's kagune. "T-That..." She pointed to him. "A-and t-that.."

He grabbed her hand, letting her support herself on his chest. The blonde tried to push away from him, but his grip on her was too strong. "Rize..." She whispered.

"What?"

She winced, still gripping her shoulder. "In the classroom... Y-you said Rize."

Karma sniffed again. "You're bleeding a lot..." He used his free hand to cover his eyes. "You should try and stop it.."

Rio pulled his hair. "Shut up!" He growled. "Rize's dead. Face it. Get over it!"

He said nothing. But he did start licking the blood off her shoulder. "K-Karma!"

He mumbled something inaudible. "What?"

"I said 'Shut up'."

"No-"

"Shut up or I'll make this wound of yours worse."

She was quiet. She just sat there while the redhead licked up and down her shoulder.

It felt weird.

It was warm.

It left her skin cold when it moved.

When the blood was up from her shoulder, he continued licking up her neck. "H-hey! Karma! Y-you can stop now.."

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered: "What if I won't?"

It sent shivers down her spine. "Hey, Rio?"

"Yeah?"

"We should treat this wound properly."

"Huh?"

"Well, as much as I don't mind, I don't think licking the blood up is going to help."

She growled. "Well then, what do you propose we do?"

He smirked that devious little smirk of his. The one she had longed to see since he disappeared. "We could go to my house.."

(Time skip) [Karma's house]

Rio was sitting on Karma's familiar kitchen table while Karma dug through his cabinets looking for bandages. She remembered what Karma did to her before they came here. She touched her shoulder and blushed at the thought.

She still had to fix him.

Rize was in his head.

He wasn't okay.

But he was for now.

Footsteps echoed through the room as Karma walked up to the table. "Found them," He said smiling.

She'd find a way to fix him later.

She was happy with the way he was.

Hers.


	15. Closer

**SSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP BOIIIII (Reviews~~)**

 **Arren Akasu- MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHHHH**

 **sorabhsorabh- This review made my day XD XD**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HERE WE GO!**

* * *

They both decided to skip school the next day. They walked around the city all day talking. Talking about... whatever they could think of. They walked up and down streets, into shops and restaurants, museums, even parks. Rio even learned some more about the redhead, like about how his aunt and uncle taught him things.

"You're aunt taught you how to cook?" The blonde asked slowly walking beside Karma.

"Yeah," He said with ease, "She said it would be good for me in case we have any human guests over. That and she taught me how to cook human meat, in case we had any Gourmet ghouls come over or something..."

Rio chuckled. "That's clever."

"Yeah, of course, she was an Akabane."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, of course, we all know Akabane's are superior in so many ways."

"OH-SO MANY!"

They laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

That's pretty much how their conversations went all day. Even if the story didn't start out funny, they would always end up laughing their heads off somewhere in the city.

Rio liked this.

Everything was normal. (Or as normal as it can get)

They were calm.

They were happy.

But...

Something was still wrong.

The blonde looked over at the redhead who was now staring up at the leaves of the tree above them. His eyes followed a few leaves that were floating to the ground. _His eyes..._ Rio thought back to the classroom yesterday. His eyes changed so fast. _"She won't tell me.."_

She thought back to that conversation.

 _"Who won't tell you?"_

What he said was just... Surprising.

 _"Rize."_

That's what she wanted to talk about.

"Hey, Karma?" She turned to look at him. He had a smile on his face; he was catching a leave that was floating in the air. He looked adorable...

When he looked at her, his smile grew wider. He dropped the leave and scooted closer to her. "Yeah?"

She gulped. "Can I ask you something..?"

"Yeah, sure."

"About yesterday..."

Just then the smile on his face fell. He looked down at the ground and nodded. "Go ahead."

"One moment you attack me like a ghoul would attack it's prey, the next you care for me like a mother would a child. What's with that?"

He shook his head and turned away from her.

"Karma..."

He tensed up.

"Karma..."

He tensed up some more.

"Karma, please... Look at me..."

And he finally did. But when he did... His face was full of sadness.

Fear.

His face was... Pale.

"Rio, I think there's something seriously wrong with me."

He chuckled. "I need help...

I know there's something wrong, though I don't know what it is..."

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Rio... Help me... Please..."

"You've gotta kill me..."

The blonde's face filled with shock. "What?!"

"You could be killed helping me..."

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her. "No! Not now, not ever! I'm not gonna kill you, Karma!"

"But-"

"No, Karma! I'm not gonna turn you in, I'm not gonna have anyone kill you! I-I'd never do that..."

"Rio..."

"You mean a lot to me, okay?"

The redhead's eyes went wide. "What?"

She looked at him with a grin on her face. "You're like an older brother to me."

Karma frowned, but he quickly covered it with smile. "Yeah... Sure..."

Next thing she knew, she had arms around her. Karma was hugging her. When he let her go, Karma was smiling at her. "Thanks, Rio."

He looked at the sky. "We should get back," He looked at her, the bangs of his hair covering his eyes, "Say, what do ya wanna eat tonight? I'll see if I can cook it up."

(Time Skip) [Karma's house] {Karma's P.O.V.}

 _"You're like an older brother to me."_

When she said that... I swear I felt my whole world shatter.

"Hey, Karma?" She said, tapping on my shoulder, "Why don't you show me how you cook human meat? That way you'll be able to eat something since who knows when."

I chuckled. "Sure, why not? But still what do you wanna eat?"

She blushed. Why? I don't know.. But... It sure was cute. "How about you make that thing Korosensei got to eat for lunch yesterday? What was it called..." She put her hand on her chin and tapped her foot on the tile floor of my house. She snapped her fingers. "Scotch Eggs!"

I chuckled again. "Sure..."

As I began to grab the ingredients for Rio's dish, I kept stealing glances of her. She was standing right beside me. Watching my every move. So when I started cutting the eggs...

"Ah!"

"Karma! Are you okay?"

The cut on my hand sealed slowly, disgusting the blonde next to me. "Gross..." She pulled a strand of stray hair on my head. "You had me worried!"

I laughed, rubbing my head. "Sorry, ha..."

I looked at her as she started to help me cut the eggs. I stared at her, taking in every detail of her...

 _Ba-dump_

Her flowing blonde hair...

 _Ba-dump_

Her ocean blue eyes...

 _Ba-dump_

Her rosy cheeks...

 _Ba-dump_

Her-

"Karma!"

"Hm?"

"You.. Zoned out for a minute there..."

I rewinded my thoughts, remembering what I was doing... I blushed and covered my face. "S-Sorry..."

She chuckled. "Weirdo.."

I uncovered my face and leaned my head on her shoulder. "Yep... That's me, alright..."

Then... She blushed.


End file.
